Dian Wei/Movesets
All the movesets for Dian Wei in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset : : Swings weapon at a wide horizontal length. : : Swings fist forward. :↓ + : A downward slash. :↓ + : Launches fist at a low diagonal angle while crouching. : , : Punches foe before hitting them with an overhead chop. : , , : Does two consecutive slashes and one vertical swing downward. : , , : Similar to the last move, but replaces the second slash with a swinging punch. : , , ↓ + , : Does two slashes, a low spinning swipe, and a single punch. :Release ↓ + : Does a horizontal circular swing. :Release ↓ + , : Launches a fierce side punch followed by a horizontal circular swing. :Hold ↓, , Release ↓ + : Punches at a low angle before slashing the enemy's midsection. :↙ + , : Does a descending slash while turning, following up with a low punch. :→, → + , : Rams elbow against opponent and strikes them down via punch. :← + , : Crouches down while lifting gauntlet momentarily before proceeding to thrust and slash. :↓, → + , : Charges at the enemy twice in succession. :↓, ← + : Inflicts a powerful punch. :→, ↓, ↘ + : Does an ascending swing while moving forward. :→, ↓, ↘ + : Performs an upward headbutt with enough force to knock the target away. :↻ + , , , , , , , : Performs multiple axe swings eight consecutive times. : + : Headbutts opponent into submission. :Air / : Jumps forward and slams axe unto the opponent. Also damages fallen enemies upon impact. :↓, ↘, → + ( + / + ): Special attack. Launches a series of fierce punches. The true version of this move has the user do more punches during the combo. Fighting Style Dian Wei acts as the "middle man" between the other starting Wei characters, Xiahou Dun and Xu Zhu. He isn't as fast as the former and not as strong as the latter. Dian Wei's moveset is trickier to master of the three, since he headbutts and punches in attack combinations usually reserved for weapon attacks. However, when used properly, his physical attacks have the potential to quickly interrupt and momentarily stun technical fighters such as Lu Xun and Diao Chan. His gauntlet punches and axe combos are devastating when they connect, draining at least half a life bar when used as the player's second strike. Veteran players may also perform a quick guard with his gauntlet and gradually close the distance between longer ranged spear characters. Overall, he is a fierce attacker who has the potential to be a menace within close quarters and mid-ranged combat. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : : , : Uppercuts with his axe. : , , : : , , , : Throws axe far away, which acts like a boomerang and comes back to Dian Wei. : , , , : : : Continuously swings left and right, ends with a 360° spin. : , : Aerial swipe with his axe. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style Dian Wei is known for consistently being a character who emphasizes attack power over any other stat in this series, meaning that he suffers from a weak defense, has an average musou stat, a low life stat, and is a bit slow on the field. However, he has attacks that are easy to use in any given situation and very versatile in one-on-one duels. Since he is hampered in his other stats and his attacks take time to recover from, he works best with well timed, offensive tactics. He is one of the main powerhouses in Wei, who is slightly faster and attacks with a wider range than the other power character, Xu Zhu. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : A downward slash that can be followed up with another slash by tapping again. : , , , , , : Dian Wei does a vertical launching slash. : , , , , , : :Dashing : Ramming headbutt. Horse Moveset : : Dian Wei leans to each side, and swing his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : An unblockable grab that launches foes; Dian Wei then headbutts them away. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Dian Wei repeated chopping motions, ends with a right-to-left swipe which stuns. : , : Single-handed slam of his axe on the ground. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A shout that knocks over enemies with a small blue tremor. : , , , , : Performs a powerful uppercut, summoning an upward burst of lightning and wind. : , , , , , , ( ): Smashes axe into the ground, creating an earthquake that trips vulnerable enemies. : , , , , , , , , : Three left and right swings, a chop and a turning swing. Two more left and right swings before he throws his axe in front of him. : (True): Ends the sequence by pounding the ground with his axe. It creates an explosion on impact and sends those in range skyward. : , : Flips in the air, bolts down to the ground, and smashes it with his axe to make a quake. ;Warriors Orochi : , , R1: Smashes the ground twice with his axe for an explosive effect. Launches foes in range. :R1 (counter): A horizontal quick swing. Hits the characters in front of him. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Slashes mightily to hurl a fierce current of air. :Triple Attack 2: Unleashes a pillar of wind surrounding the vicinity of the user. :Triple Attack 3: Causes a tremor by pounding the ground violently. Fighting Style For his first Warriors Orochi counterpart, Dian Wei may be a deadly adversary with his C3 or C4. They have a quicker recovery rate than Dynasty Warriors 5 and can cut through crowds and enemy officers with ease. With the proper element set up, his special technique ( , ,R1) can take out most officers in one sequence of the move. On the first ground strike, Dian Wei launches the foes in range and additionally sets them on fire. The second strike captures other possible targets and chops a major portion of the first victims' lifebars. Like many other Technique characters, Dian Wei can quickly replenish his lost musou with an Absorb weapon. Since his C1 is a "quick aura stomp", Dian Wei may use it in conjunction with the Absorb element as a fast way of regenerating any musou. He shares the common criticism found with Dynasty Warriors characters with quick C1s; if the weapon he is wielding is powerful enough, he can merely take out enemy officers with a single button. Without the weapon elements activating with each charge in the sequel, many characters including Dian Wei lose their insane killing edge. Dian Wei can still recharge his musou with his C1 and C4 at least. His agility took a slight hit compared to the first title, so it's harder to perform an aerial juggle with his C1. Dian Wei's special technique, while not quite as devastating as before, is still a good attack with added fire element that continues to hit hard. If the player wants to use his R1 counter in either title, be weary of its narrow range. Dian Wei may counter the few people in front of him, but his back is completely exposed and may be more trouble than it's worth if the player is completely surrounded. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Spins his ball horizontally around with his right hand three times. Cris-crosses the ball in front of him five times before he transfers the inertia to his right, spinning it to his side in a vertical manner. He then kicks the ball to hit enemies to his front, hopping and turning into the air as it goes. When he's back on his feet, he raises his left hand into the air to spin the ball in a 360 radius around him seven times as he slowly walks forward. He needs a moment to regain his balance before he can repeat the chain. : string (Renbu ∞): Charges forward with his shoulder, spins into the air, and smashes his ball into the ground. Higher renbu levels allow him to run a longer distance. : (held): Hurls his iron ball loose and swings it four times around him in a 360 radius. : : Series of swings before he spins in one place to hit his foes. He throws his weapon out of his hands and shouts twice, clearing enemies away from him. He regains his weapon after the animation ends. : , : Downwards swing with his chain and ball kept close to him. : , : Raises upwards in the air to smash his iron ball on the ground. :Dashing : Spins to a stop while swinging his iron ball close to him. Quickly comes to a stop. :Dashing : Heaves his iron ball and smashes it on the ground. Needs some time to recover. :Grapple attack : Spins around in a circle with his ball close to his arms. If the ball connects, he will follow up by ramming his foe with his left shoulder. He spins to deliver a hopping overhead strike with his weapon, knocking them off their feet. :Grapple attack : Flings his ball straight in front of him and lets it land on the ground. If the ball connects, his enemy's feet will be trapped on its spikes. Dian Wei spins around once with them attached before hurling them far in front of him. :Deadlock attack: Hops up and unceremoniously bashes his opponent's head with his iron ball. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Dian Wei's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Horse Moveset : string: series of quick swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : Lets his iron ball loose and lets it swing in a vertical circle three times to his right. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style Dian Wei's attack range is more shallow than his previous incarnations but his usual strengths and weaknesses remain. His weapon allows him to recover a little quicker than his axe moveset. He is best played at a close range with careful usage of his normal chain. Using his charges at the right time helps him offensively cover more ground and simultaneously prevents back attacks. His held attack is best used as one of his main crowd clearer moves until he reaches higher Renbu levels. His Special should be reserved for when he's surrounded by overwhelming odds and multiple foes. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Dian Wei mainly uses the morning star moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Dian Wei is affiliated with the axe in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : Dian Wei roars and is surrounded by flaming aura and knocks back those nearby. :Musou - Hard Smash (天突): : Grabs the nearest opponent, headbutts them a few times and then slashes them away with his axe. Used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Tornado (悪来旋風): , : Throws his axe like a boomerang. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Shock: Tap both sides of screen: Strikes heavily at the ground repeatedly before spinning around to prepare a final smash. Following the attack's rhythm causes the shockwaves to expand and produce blue-colored dust. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Drives axe unto the ground. :R1: Charges at the enemy with arms wide open. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Attacks enemy by hurling axe towards them in a boomerang-like manner before slamming the ground they stand on for good measure. Dynasty Warriors 8 Dian Wei keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Uppercuts foes into the air and launches a wide swing forward. :Alternate Musou - Rampaging Tusks (牙門護荒): R1 + : Slams weapon violently and strikes at surrounding enemies before hurling one of them down on the ground. :Awakening Musou: Repeatedly pounds the earth at a steady pace. Dian Wei then prepares a ram that unleashes a violent burst. During the extended version, he begins throwing weapon like a boomerang before using it to slice vertically twice. Category:Movesets